


Punishment

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, beastiality, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel helps the Winchesters foil his and Crowley's plans and Crowley punishes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr. it is also posted there.

“You disappoint me, Castiel,” Crowley scolds, advancing on the angel who involuntarily steps back into the wall.

“I never said that I’d stop helping the Winchesters,” Castiel replies in defense.

“I assumed that you wouldn’t help them so much that it would hinder our agreement.” Crowley took another step forward. “You let me down. I ought to punish you.”

“Yes, king,” Castiel replies, head bowed.

“Strip,” Crowley orders, standing too close to the angel, controlled anger making his eyes flash red.  
Castiel obeys, bringing his hands up to untie his tie, knuckles brushing Crowley’s chest occasionally as the demon refused to step back. He watches as Castiel’s clothes fall to the ground, piece by piece, slowly exposing the angel’s skin until he’s fully naked, completely exposed and staring at their feet in shame, embarrassed.

“Look at me,” Crowley commands sharply and Cas’s head snaps up and makes eye contact. Crowley holds the gaze for a moment before commanding, “Stay,” and walking back to his chair, sitting down facing the angel.

“Lay down, legs apart, knees in the air.” Castiel obeys silently, laying on the cold tile floor and trying to keep hold of the fraying strands of his dignity.

Crowley whistles and the both hear the barks and snarls before the hellhound actually appears. “Go,” Crowley orders the hound, pointing towards Castiel. The angel wasn’t sure what was to happen next, but he was smart enough not to move knowing his punishment would only be worse if he did.

Castiel’s heat stopped for a moment as the hellhound climbed over him, but then the hound’s hindquarters dropped, it’s penis rubbing against the angel’s and he lets out a startled moan before he could stop himself, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. The hound grinds down again, Castiel’s hips bucking to meet it half way. The hound pulls away slightly and when Cas’s hips buck up again, the hound thrusts inside the angel, earning a surprised yelp that quickly turns into a moan as the angel’s prostate is hit. A muffled snap is heard from Crowley and Castiel is stretched just enough for the hellhound not to tear his entrance too much. The hound’s thrusts were deep and quick, earning quiet grunts and moans, the angel’s nails clawing the ground, trying to get a grip against the tile beneath him.

“You really are such a _whore_ , Castiel,” Crowley states from his chair where he was watching the scene in front of him. “Enjoying even _this_. How could your brothers and sisters ever accept you back if they knew about _this_?”  
Castiel whimpers at the demon’s words, not trusting his voice enough to issue his normal threat for if he ever found any of his siblings to know about any of this. The hellhound continues thrusting fast and hard into the angel, hitting his prostate more often than not, and the angel’s hips keep grinding down for deeper penetration.

It doesn’t take much longer for the hound to come inside of Cas, and, when he does, he pulls out and returns to hell, his job complete. Castiel whines at the sudden loss of stimulation, thrusting desperately into the air, incapable of stopping.

It took less than a minute for Crowley to cross the room, push his pants down just enough and keel by the angel, flipping his mover onto his stomach. The demon pushes Cas’s face into the floor with one hand, holding his hips up with the other before thrusting in violently, hips snapping forwards and back.

“You are so _filthy_. You are _dirty_.” Crowley spits the words out like they were poisonous, before biting savagely into Castiel’s shoulder blade.

“Yes, king,” Castiel barely manages to whimper against the floor. Crowley’s hand on his hip moves to barely touch his cock, leaving a ghost of the touch in its wake. The half groan, half whimper that leaves Cas’s mouth sends Crowley over the edge. He pulls out of the angel and flips him back over, pulling his own pants back up.

“You disgust me, Castiel,” Crowley says, looking down at the angel on the floor, come leaking out of his ass, and still painfully erect. 

“Touch yourself,” he commands, going back to his chair.

“Yes king.” Castiel was so sensitive that it only took three stokes for him to release, shooting his load on himself. Crowley snaps and a damp towel appears next to the angel.

“Clean and dress yourself, whore,” he says, leaving the room before he hears the final “Yes king” from Castiel.


End file.
